Remembrance
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: PG13 for language later on. After series. Kiba was found by his friends and now strives to make them remember a time that was. Due to be reposted.
1. Calling

It was in such terrible condition. I don't know how they all forgot. How do you forget what you are. Your pride. Just become human like nothing ever happened? I won't forget. I can't.

I'm alone right now. Do the others remember? Probably not. Why? Why do I have to remember? And travel in this stinking world? This isn't it. This isn't paradise.

* * *

Toboe was petting his new kitten. He smiled his childish smile. Something called out to him and he stopped walking. He turned around and looked but no one called his name, so he started walking again.

"Granny, what are we gonna do next?" He asked, running up to his caretaker. "Nothing Toboe. We can go home now." Toboe grinned again. "Hear that kitty? You get to come home!" But the cat was fidgeting around. And when Toboe wouldn't let go of it, it scratched him. "Ow!"

Toboe dropped the cat which darted off. "Granny, I'll be home soon! I gotta catch the cat!" "Alright dear." Toboe bounded after it.

* * *

Hige sat on a bench. If he wasn't such a glutton... He'd have some money for lunch. "I'm hungry." "But Hige, you just had something to eat." His friend Johnny groaned. "Is it all you do? Eat?" He laughed.

"Naw! I like to watch girls too." Hige joked. They both laughed. Then Johnny stood up. "I gotta go home Hige. Se ya tomorrow." Hige had on this look. "Oh alright already, here." Johnny gave him some money for food and then waved and left. "See ya Johnny!"

Hige bought 3 hotdogs a bag of chips, and a soda with the money. "Well, once again I'm broke. Ha ha. At least I've got food." He took a bite out of one of the hotdogs and then turned around. He thought he'd been called. No one was there so he turned forward again and took another bite. But he heard it again so he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

Tsume drove down the road on his motorcycle. He had no reason to care for anyone. He stopped at a light and heard something. He listened, but didn't turn his head. What would be calling him? He was about to drive when the light became green when he heard it again. He drove, but towards the call.

* * *

Toboe, Hige, and Tsume all ended up in the same place.

"Kitty! Wait up! Don't you wanna go home?" He got to an alleyway and the cat ran towards Toboe's home. But Toboe stayed. He was looking at something in the alley.

Hige came up behind him, looked in the alley, and nearly dropped his food.

Tsume pulled up on his motorcycle and skidded to a stop. Toboe and Hige looked at him, then back at the alley. Tsume wondered if what he had heard had called them too. Then he spotted the big white dog on the ground in the alley.

"What is that?" Toboe gapped. "I don't know.. looks like a big dog.." Hige said, reached a hand toward it. "Don't touch it. What if it bites you?" Tsume scolded. "What are you my mother?" Hige asked.

He heard them, but he didn't believe it. His friends were all here. Right here. But they didn't sound like they knew each other, or that they knew him. 'What is that?' They defiantly didn't know him.

"Well. What are we gonna do. I don't think I was called here to just look at it." Hige stated. "Wait.. you were called too?" Toboe said, from his kneeling position. "I can't believe I was called here to a bunch of idiots." Tsume put his helmet back on. "Wait! There had to be a reason." Toboe grabbed his arm. For some reason Tsume couldn't say no.

* * *

"So... we have a big white dog in the middle of an alley way intersection. A bag of food, a motorcycle, a thug, a runt, and me a..." "Glutton." Tsume ended it. "You've already eaten the food you had." He pointed to Hige's bag. "Well..." Hige laughed. "Hey guys! I think he's coming to." Toboe said and backed away from the dog.

Kiba looked around. This wasn't where he'd fallen asleep. "Hey boy. You ok?" Hige asked as Kiba stood up. 'Hey boy?' He thought. They really didn't remember him. His ears drooped. "You hungry?" Toboe asked, holding out some food. Kiba was hungry. He hadn't eaten in a few days. Usually he didn't mind, but this was different. He wasn't traveling anymore. He'd take it.

"I'm hungry!" Hige said, trying to grab the food, but Toboe pulled it back. "Not you, the dog." And he held it out to Kiba again. Kiba pounced on him and, playing the part of the helpless stray, licked his face in gratitude. "Toboe!" Tsume said before he realized he'd said it. "Stop.. ha ha.. that tickles... I'm not the food... ha ha.." Toboe giggled. Kiba grabbed the food and sat down to eat it.

"Hey mister. How'd you know my name?" Toboe asked Tsume as he wiped off his face. "I.. don't know.." He answered. Kiba said to himself 'Cause you know each other and you called out that name about a hundred times.' as he ripped the meat he'd been given to shreds.

"Well. My name's Hige. He likes the name Toboe.. I like the name Kiba. And the word blue always makes me smile." Hige said. Kiba perked up. "Your weird... Hige" Tsume said. "Well I like the name Kiba too... Hige, Toboe, and..." Toboe looked up at Tsume. "Tsume." He said flatly. "Tsume? ok." Toboe grinned.

"Really, you people are weird. What a bunch of losers." Tsume started walking to his bike, but Kiba jumped in his path and shoved him back towards the others. "What the.. dumb dog!" He tried kicking him, but he dodged into and alley.

"Where'd he go?" Tsume growled. "He's around." someone said from the alley. "And who the hell are you?" Tsume continued. "Me? I am.. Kiba." He said. "Kiba?" Hige and Toboe looked at each other and then back at Kiba. "No.. I didn't call you here. You came on your own." Kiba said as he gracefully jumped up rubble to stand on a long pipe.

"Wow.." "Whoa.." Hige and Toboe were amazed by his acrobatics, but Tsume just scoffed. "Nice trick." "Trick? What trick?" Kiba looked down suddenly. "You.. used to do it all the time.." Everyone looked taken aback. He knew them?

"I'm glad to see you haven't changed Hige. Still a glutton and mad about women. Toboe's still the sweetest of us all and Tsume still can't reveal anything about himself." Kiba had a plain, sweet smile on. Like having finally seen them again brought him all the pleasure of the world.

"You're a stalker? Or just some sicko freak?" Tsume asked coldly. "I'm neither. Don't think of me strange. I was just... happy to see you all again." Kiba said, jumping down. "Really. I'm quite sane." He even smiled.

"I like him." Toboe laughed and ran up to greet Kiba. "What's so great about him?" "He's called Kiba..." Hige said matter-of-factly, also going to greet his old friend. Kiba looked at Tsume. The dark wolf scoffed and Kiba looked back at Toboe.

"So Kiba. Where do you live?" The pup asked. "No where. I.. don't live anywhere.." He said softly. "What? Your joking right?" Hige asked. Kiba shook his head. "I know! I'll ask granny if you can stay at my place! I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Toboe looked ecstatic. "If you want." Kiba replied. If it made his friends happy again, he'd be fine with it. Plus he'd get to sped some time with his friends again. With his pack.

****


	2. Sleep Over

****

Chapter 2

Sleep Over!

As they walked down the street, Toboe skipping ahead, Hige pointed to himself. "Hey. And maybe you could stay at my house tomorrow." He grinned. Kiba knew he only wanted to ask him questions, but nodded anyway. His gaze drifted to Tsume, who was walking his motorbike, who scoffed again.

When they reached Toboe's house, Tsume hopped on his bike. "Well. I guess you kids don't need me anymore. I'll be leaving. See ya twerps." And he was gone in a puff of smoke. "I really don't like that guy." Hige glared after the tail lights. Kiba smiled solemnly. "What?" Hige asked. "Nothing. It's just... you said that before too..." Kiba looked up at the darkening sky. "You should go home." "But how will you know where to find me? You don't know my address." "I'll find you.. sooner or later." Kiba lowered his gaze to the door, where Toboe was coming out.

"She said it's ok with her. Hige...where are you going?" "Home." "Oh. right. Well. Come on in Kiba." Toboe opened the door to the small apartment. Kiba smiled a thank you and walked in. In Toboe's house there were a lot of plants. Pots lined a few walls and there were a lot of dog and cats around. The cats didn't seem to mind Kiba at all, nor did the dogs. One dog was about to growl at him when Kiba looked down at him and the dog shut up. It was like Kiba's eyes calmed it. It let it's tongue loll and looked really happy to seem them.

"Well well well...You must be Toboe's new friend." Granny welcomed him. "Yes. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Kiba bent his head forward like a small bow. "So polite." Granny smiled and turned around. "Dinner will be ready soon. Toboe.. get your friend settled." Toboe stood straight like an army guard. "Yes ma 'am." he saluted and then pranced off into another room, leaving Kiba to stand alone in the entrance hall.

He walked slowly over to the kitchen door and looked inside. This room was like the front room in decor. It had pot lined walls and a plant in the corner. This kitchen looked quite clean and updated. Kiba hadn't really seen the inside of a good house yet so he was basically fascinated. "Well, you must be a hungry little one." Granny said over her shoulder. "Does Toboe know yet?" Kiba didn't understand. What was she talking about?

Granny walked over and put a hand on Kiba's head. She had bent down a bit to do it. Kiba noticed that when she pet him, he was a wolf. He flinched backwards. How'd she do that? "I didn't think so. I keep having a dream where Toboe's just like you. I never thought it might be real." She sighed and turned around again. "I just hope he doesn't leave. He such a sweet boy." Kiba was 'human' again, eyes wide. "Your welcome to explore the house. Go find Toboe in the back." She ordered softly. Kiba turned and walked away faster than he'd snuck up.

Kiba turned into the room Toboe had disappeared into. It must've been the living room. It had a couch, TV, and pictures. He was sure there was even a game system. But he had never seen a real one so he wasn't sure. He walked in and stood in front of the couch. He took a deep breath. The house smelled nice. Like honey or something sweet like it. This room was completely blocked off from the kitchen and had a smell all it's own.

Kiba opened the side door, to the dining room, and was blasted with the smell of Spaghetti. But he'd never had that either so he quickly closed the door. He hadn't been prepared for the sudden rush of smells. He shook his head and went the other way.

He went down the hallway, hands in his jacket, and glanced in each room. He saw the bathroom, a shiny white room he'd avoid unless necessary; Granny's room, looked nice and comfy and he had to resist the urge to jump up and sleep there; and Toboe's room, a fun looking room with white walls and maroon floors. His bed had red sheets and nice red pillows. True blue to his fur, Kiba thought happily. It had a toy chest and the room wasn't exactly neat.

"Kiba?" Toboe appeared out of the last room. Startled a little, Kiba spun around to look at him. "Toboe. What is it?" Toboe smiled. "Nothing." He was carrying blue sheets and pillows. "Blue?" Toboe asked. "Yeah sure." Kiba watched him set them up in the living room, then go and bring his own out. "Your going to sleep in there with me?" Kiba asked. "Yep. It's a sleep over. It would be lonely by yourself." About ten minutes later, Kiba was sitting on a bed Toboe had made him. It was on the couch. Which was apparently... 'Pull Out'.

Toboe bounded out of his room and onto his own side of the bed. "Yay!" Kiba was glad Toboe was allowed to be this carefree and happy. "Wanna watch a movie?" "Movie?" "Wow. You really haven't had a home..." Kiba looked like he wasn't sure whether to be sad or happy. "Ok.. anyway. Wanna watch Aladdin?" "That's the movie?" "Yep." "Sure." Toboe popped it into the player and laid back. Kiba was already laying in a comfortable position.

Granny came in and served dinner around the beginning. Kiba had to get used to this eating with utensils thing.

Near the end of the movie, Toboe had inched his way over to Kiba and was holding his arm. Kiba really didn't notice, or he didn't care. When the credits started rolling Kiba looked at his arm, which had gone numb. "Toboe?" The pup had fallen asleep on Kiba's arm. Kiba didn't know about movies. What was he supposed to do? He guessed that it was over.

About to start panicking, Granny walked out and pushed the stop button. "It's late. You should get some sleep." She said and Kiba just stared at her. "Your really a rather beautiful animal." Kiba's eyes flashed hatred until he came to it that it was supposed to be a compliment and they quickly softened. "Thank You." he said. "Your welcome. Now sleep." and she shut the lights off. When she was gone, Kiba went back to his wolf form and pulled his front leg from Toboe's grip before he went to his human form again. He'd never had to sleep in it before. He rolled over and fell asleep, facing away from Toboe.

* * *

Toboe jumped up happily to catch some meat Hige had thrown him. He landed on all fours and ate happily. Tsume and Kiba ate in human form while Hige and Toboe played with their food.

"Children." Tsume scoffed, but he had a looked of revere on his face. Kiba was with his friends, Hige, Toboe, and Tsume, in a field of Lunar flowers. This was truly paradise. Wolves were all around the place, eating, playing, and sleeping. Homes had already been here. Some chose to look like humans sometimes. Sometimes it would almost seem like a human mother was talking to her pet when a mother wolf walked out of the house in human form.

Kiba noticed Blue walking up. She was in human form. Upon seeing her, Hige also became human. "Hey! Blue!" He called. She came up with something in her arms. "You know you shouldn't be out." Hige scolded. "What's that?" Kiba asked, indicating the thing Blue carried.

"Kiba. You forgot?" Blue pulled back the cloth to reveal puppies. Kiba's eyes grew wider than usual. "Ya. Remember? Me and Blue settled down months ago!" Hige said. "Now You should be home." He said to Blue and started leading her home. "But Hige! I want to walk around." "Hey.." They were out of earshot.

"Leera!" Toboe jumped up in human form again to greet the brown headed girl. Who was Leera? "Hey Toboe! I brought you some sausages! Wanna go get ice cream?" "Sure!" This world was paradise. It had wolves and families. It was like the humans. Ice cream, food, friends. But something wasn't right. As Toboe and Leera walked off, another wolf Kiba did not know walked up to Tsume. She whispered something in his ear, he went slightly wide eyed and they both ran off laughing slightly.

Kiba was now alone on the hill. He looked around. Where was Cheza? And then he remembered. Cheza died. Cheza wasn't here. This was paradise? No. He knew. Darcia's eye had tainted paradise. It... Paradise had humans didn't it? That Leera girl was a human.. but that was it. Where was he? This wasn't paradise. Someone put a hand on his shoulder and he turned.

This was the girl from his illusion world. The other creature. She wasn't a wolf, but while he was there, he'd always been with her. He'd forgotten everything and almost loved her. Almost.. But now she was here like it had never happened. "Kiba." she said plainly.

"Your an illusion." Kiba said disbelievingly. "I'm here Kiba." This wasn't right. This wasn't paradise. Paradise hadn't been opened. It had all gone wrong! His friends had died and he had been left alone to battle the new world. The only one with the memory of it. "No." Kiba backed off from her. "No?" She asked. "No." Kiba repeated, running off through the fake paradise. "No." He said again as the world began to crumble.

* * *

"No what Kiba? What's wrong?" Someone was talking to him. Who? "Kiba. Wake up. It's just a nightmare." A different person. "Kiba.. wake up." Someone shook him and his eyes popped open. Toboe looked scared and Granny smiled. "Welcome back." she greeted.

"Where am I?" "At a sleep over. Remember?" Kiba relaxed. It was all a dream. A dream gone nightmare. If this is what happened on Sleepovers. maybe he should cancel with Hige... No.. he would stand dreams if he could see them all together.

"Are you ok Kiba?" Toboe asked. "Fine.." "Are you sure? You looked really scared..." "I'm fine.." He was scared. A dream that made him feel alone again. Remembering the deaths of all his friends. That was scary.

"I'm hungry." Kiba finally said. "Good.. breakfast is served." "Cereal." Toboe said, pointing to the table. Kiba sat at the dinning table next to Toboe. While they ate Toboe got around to what Kiba knew they all wanted. Questions and Answers.

"Kiba. What was I like?" "No different than you are now.. well.. not really. You had to constantly follow us through harsh times so you were a little tougher. In the end you wouldn't let us help you up or anything. You said you could kill your own meals and walk on ice by yourself. You were brave all the way up till..." Kiba suddenly lost his voice. "The world is reborn. I alone am surviving with memories of a world gone by. It doesn't matter." He finished.

Toboe stared at Kiba with sad eyes. He'd obviously hit a sore spot. He didn't as anything else. "You were the glue, kid." Toboe looked up at him. "You convinced us to stay together. You were a little thick sometimes, and complained when we hadn't eaten in 3 days... But you got through it. One time Tsume actually got hungry with you guys and said we could eat you and Hige if worse came to worse." "Hey. Why not you?" Kiba almost laughed. At the time, he'd not found it so funny. "You asked Tsume the exact same question. 'Why isn't Kiba on the list?' His answer... we weren't real friends at the time... 'Because the guy's totally full of crap. That's why.' Me and my talk of paradise.." Kiba continued said in his wisdom voice. He picked up his bowl and drank the milk from it. There was no more talking until he was leaving.

"I'll come visit again. Maybe we can all get together again.." Kiba waved. Toboe waved but then ran up and gave him a hug. "I hope I see you again." He said, backing off. "Don't worry. Now that I've found you guys again. I won't try to leave." Kiba ruffled the boy's hair and walked off down the street. "Tell Granny I said good bye!" He waved over his shoulder. "I will!" Toboe watched until he couldn't see Kiba anymore.


	3. Over Night Meeting

****

Chapter 3

Over Night Meeting

Hige was in the alley, looking for the dog. He had a hotdog and it was taking him everything he was not to eat it himself. "Here boy." He whistled but he didn't come. "Well.. suit yourself." He said. "I've already looked for an hour. I'm hungry too ya know." And he ate the hotdog.

"Hige?" Kiba asked. "Kiba! Buddy! So. We on for tonight?" He asked. "Yeah. Sure." The wolf replied. He had a small bag over his shoulder with some things that Granny had given him. It was a special herb to calm his nightmares and Toboe had given him a small pillow. Apparently he thought of it like a teddy bear that Kiba could hold and think of him.

"Hey. Wanna go grab lunch?" "I'm broke." "Oh.. right. Well every day I start out with about 50 bucks.. so let's go! Forward March!" And Hige headed to town. Kiba smirked and followed.

"So. Harry's or Donald's?" "Donald's?" "McDonalds'? Ok.. then Harry's it is!" Hige marched off toward a Chinese take out that's name had nothing to do with any guy named Harry. After he got a discounted meal, Hige threw Kiba his take out bag and they sat in the park together.

"Why'd you call that place Harry's?" "Cause my friend who owns it is called Harry." "Oh.." Kiba finished his lunch. He was actually having a few decent square meals. He liked this food better than the hotdog Hige had given him when they first met.

After lunch, Kiba met Johnny. He stayed back while Hige ran up to greet him. "Johnny!" "Hige!" "Hey. Johnny. I want you to meet Kiba." "Who?" "Me and some other guys, a runt and a thug, met him in an alley where he pulled off a cool stunt and then said he knew us." "You sure he's sane?" "Ya. He's staying at my house tonight because he don't have a home. He stayed with the runt last night." "Well where is the mystery dude?" "Kiba!" Hige waved him over and he walked over cautiously.

Johnny looked Kiba over as he got nearer. White tee, jacket, jeans, sneakers, brown hair, blue eyes. "Looks normal." Kiba looked Johnny over. Blue sleeveless shirt, no jacket, jeans, sneakers, short, short black hair, brown eyes, black. "Hmm." Kiba said.

"What's that mean?" Johnny said, taking a step closer to him. "Whoa. Johnny. He's not used to talking to people yet." Hige defended. Johnny looked past Hige to Kiba. Their eyes met. Kiba's deep blue with Johnny's fudge brown. "Whoa.. dude. Your friend.. His eyes.. they drill man.." "Johnny.. Your not making sense. Try using sentences." "He's staring at me. I can't look away." Johnny said, as if entranced. Hige turned to Kiba, who was looking to his side. Johnny blinked. "John.. go home and rest.." Hige patted his friend on the shoulder and Johnny ran off.

A few hours later, after Kiba kept Hige from spending all his money, Hige finally couldn't take it. "So.. Kiba.. want to.. get dinner?" "Alright." He said. Hige jumped for joy and ran over to another take out. "Hige.. you ever think of learning to cook?" Kiba asked as Hige threw him his food. "No.. why?" "Nothing."

They ate on the way to Hige's house. "Mom, Dad, I'm home. I brought my friend with me!" "Welcome home Hige." Hige's mom was very pretty and blonde. She was thin and tall. She wore a long red dress and was soon followed by a tough yet handsome man in a business suit with greased back hair and glasses. His hair was deep red. "Hige. Welcome home. This must be Kira?" "Kiba." "Kiba. right. Well. We have my business meeting to attend. You boys have fun. Good night." "Good night." Hige's mom kissed him on the check as she left. Hige stood there, wiping it off.

"Great. They're gone." Hige said. "So. Your sleeping in my room. Got it?" Kiba nodded. "Not much of a talker are you?" Kiba didn't reply. "Got it." Hige led him to his room through a plain, boring white walled, gray carpeted house. The walls had antique black and white paintings and expensive, small lights aimed up from the floor to light every room. Except Hige's. Hige's room was a boy's room. Or... Hige's kind of boy. It had pictures of Super Models on the walls, trash everywhere, stereo blasting, and black sheet on the bed. Kiba turned off the music where it said power.

"Your sleeping there." He pointed to a blow up bed next to his. "You mind?" "No. Not at all." Kiba replied. "Well. I'm tired from all that walking today. Let's turn in." Hige fell face first into his bed and rolled over onto his back. Kiba sat down on his and had to adjust to sleeping on air.

"Night." Hige turned out the light. Kiba lay there for a while. Hige wasn't asleep. He was waiting for the questions. "Kiba?" And they're off! "Ya?" "What was it like when we met last time?" "Horrible. The world was different before it was reborn. Nobles ruled everything. They would destroy a town if they had to get rid of a dangerous criminal. They destroyed the planet. That's why the world was ending. The built huge domes for the people. Made them worship them sometimes. They even thought they'd made wolves extinct." "Wolves? Gone?" "No.. they were all over the place. They disguised themselves as humans to protect themselves." "Ya right." "One day, when the world comes to an end, Paradise will appear somewhere on earth. But only wolves will be able to find it." Kiba recited. "What's that?" "A line from a book in the old world. "Got any more lines?"

"They say from the great spirit was born the wolf, and man became it's messenger." Kiba stopped. "While I was infiltrating the most evil of nobles strongholds... I saw a mural. It depicted a white wolf standing on a large hill. Above him was a symbol that stood for the great spirit and paradise. Apparently. There was a gateway to paradise that the nobles created. But when it got out of hand, it was sealed shut. I never got the whole story. But it seemed like Nobles worshiped wolves at one point."

"The call of the flower maiden. She reacts to wolves blood. And so the great beast will appear." Kiba paused. Hige hadn't said anything. "You went by yourself? Into the stronghold?" "I'd lost you guys in a blizzard. You caught up.." "Good."

"Kiba?" "Hmm?" "Why do I like the word blue?" Kiba waited. "While we stopped in a town we met a woman with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a navy blue jacket over her shirt and a navy blue skirt. She wore high heeled boots." He noticed Hige move. "She was being chased by men. We saved her for no good reason. Then she deserted us but you followed her and convinced her to stay with us. To come and travel with us." Hige moved again.

"During one of the hardest fights we'd had, you'd told her to wait outside the fortress. You told her as long as she stood there, you'd come out. You'd been seriously injured in the fight and when we came out she was gone. You broke. We convinced you to keep going and we found her. You too were in love. It was no secret. And.. that girl's name was.. Blue." Kiba finished.

"Her name? Was blue?" Hige paused. Minutes passed and Kiba thought he'd gone to sleep. "Kiba?" "Hmm?" "How did me and you meet?" "I'd been captured after I was shot by a man. You came in to see me illegally. But you were a good liar. When we finally got to talk I asked you what happened to your pride. You told me.. 'Pride doesn't count for much if you dead.' And after you rescued me.. you pick-pocketed some food and then joined me on my quest for paradise." "Paradise huh? Sounds like it would've been fun." "That's what you said.." And with that they went to sleep.


	4. Fighting Memories

****

Chapter 4

Fighting Memories

In the Morning, Kiba and Hige had breakfast at his home before Kiba left. "Be sure to visit." Hige called. "I will!" Kiba called back as he walked off. Now he had some money from Hige in his pack.

Kiba walked down the road, looking for Tsume. He was actually sniffing, but that might look strange. He followed to scent to near the alley where they met. He spotted Tsume's bike and went down the alley. He spotted Tsume standing where he'd been when Kiba had walked out in human form. Tsume looked up to where Kiba had jumped to and back down. "You shouldn't just stand there. People might think you're a stalker." He said to Kiba.

Kiba did one nod. Tsume walked off and Kiba followed. They walked the same pace like they'd done this for years. Kiba had, Tsume hadn't. They walked out of the alley and Tsume got on his bike. Kiba just stood there looking at him. Tsume side glanced at him as he revved the bike once. He groaned.

"If you're getting on, get on." He threw Kiba a helmet which he placed on his head and hopped on. He'd never ridden one but he'd get the hang of it. His helmet secure, he sat up straight and gave Tsume a thumbs up. The bike raced off and amazingly, Kiba held on fine.

Kiba followed Tsume around all day while he checked up on his business with the 'underground'. When Tsume finally got home it wasn't fancy. "We're here. Get off the bike. Kiba took off the helmet and shook his head. His hair went back to normal. "Wow. No helmet hair." Tsume commented.

The building was like Toboe's except shabbier. The hotel rooms inside were in okay condition. Running water and Tsume's house had electricity. Tsume went inside and Kiba looked at it for a moment before following. "Hmm... I guess people don't change much.."

"So Kiba." Tsume spat. "Why are you here?" "You can say you don't have questions... But I know you better." Kiba said, sitting down. Tsume scoffed and threw him a soda. "I don't have a lot of food here. Don't expect me to feed you!" "I don't." Tsume really didn't like this guy.

When Kiba finished his soda, he tossed it into Tsume's trash can across the room. "Weirdo Kid. Knows me... pfft." Kiba laughed to himself. He actually missed Tsume's bad attitude. "Kid.. you really bug me." "I know." "And why do you have to act like you know everything." "I don't." "And Don't answer so calmly! Don't you ever get mad?!" "Yes." "Your still doing it!" Kiba stared straight into Tsume's eyes. They glared at each other. Something snapped and Tsume relaxed. "Whatever. Your not staying over. You can let yourself out." "Alright." Kiba stopped at the door. Tsume had never done something like that before. But he shrugged it off and left.

Kiba stayed outside the night, sitting in a alley half way between all of their houses. Tsume sat on his couch, deeply troubled. What was that? That suddenly feeling when he'd snapped.

"Wha?" In his thinking, memories popped up. He saw some man standing on a cliff. His eyes were different. He was talking about a maiden. Then he switched to a wolf like creature.

Tsume saw an explosion and then him and everyone rushed over to see what had happened. A red wolf and an old man lay there. 'Toboe!' A voice came from the side. It was his voice. His head had turned and there he was. Himself. Tsume himself was running up to the boy. That was Toboe? Sadness was covering him, and an eagerness to kill someone... a certain someone.. who? 'Darcia...' his mouth said. That's who he wanted to get rid off. 'Tsume... he's..' His perspective changed. Now he was next to the animal and was talking to him with his own voice.

He told him how stupid he was. The sadness he could feel now was overwhelming. As he talked to the boy, he saw a few secondary memories of that boy changing from the wolf he saw to the boy Toboe. He told the kid goodbye and left. Then he switched back to the other person's perspective.

A young woman and Hige were on the ground. 'Hige!' the voice called. 'Kiba.. hurry. Go... Go get Darcia and Cheza.' Hige said. 'Hige.' but in the end, he left. So he was Kiba... Kiba watched Toboe die and Hige and the girl? He was back in his perspective.

'Hige! What happened?' 'Tsume. Hey.' The boy asked him to kill him. The surprise, anger, and sadness was building in him. He was alive. I killed him? Hige lay in front of him as a wolf, dead. The girl had already become a wolf. But he had no time to think about it because he was switching again.

Kiba. He was Kiba. Fighting the man from earlier. He could spot white paws helping him run. That man was a wolf now.. He looked insane. Which he probably was. Kiba saw Tsume jumped from nowhere. When Tsume saw the black wolf jump in he was confused. 'Tsume!' That was him? He watched as he himself started bleeding badly. A girl went off and jumped off a cliff. 'Cheza!' But then he looked back at himself. 'Tsume!' He ran towards himself as the insane man ran off after the girl. 'Kiba. Go. I'll catch up.' 'But.' 'GO ALREADY!'

It was his perspective again. He saw his hand covered in blood. He saw the snow covered in blood and his vision blurred. He felt angry at himself for not lasting longer. And then he...

Kiba's perspective and Kiba closed his eyes. 'Tsume.' he said in his head like he was about to cry. He jumped into a hole. Then the fight with Darcia and Darcia dying. He saw Kiba in Cheza's arms and Cheza dying and then Kiba limping over to water and then fields and fields of flowers. Then the world he knew was there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I went over the memories fast and briefly so if I seemed to straight forward it's because I didn't want to get anything too wrong. I've only seen the episodes once at the end so I didn't know all the details. Thought short and simple was better than long and wrong. Thank You. R&R. and in case you were wondering.. everyone can review. I allow all reviews.


	5. Truths Come Out

****

Chapter 5

Truths Come Out

Tsume finally came too in the morning.

"Were those.... Kiba and My memories? Kiba had to watch us all die? And I... I died?" Tsume thought out loud like he couldn't believe it. "If that's the old world.. We weren't even human. Kiba isn't human. Kiba Isn't Human!" He jumped up and ran out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hige and Toboe met in the park and Kiba ran up. "Hey guys." Kiba said. "Hey Kiba." Hige said, eating a hotdog. "Kiba!" Toboe jumped up and down a few times. "Where'd you go last night?" "Tsume's.. I spent the whole day with him. I didn't spend it over night. He kicked me out." Kiba added when they looked at him weird. "Just like I thought." Hige rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh! Speak of the Devil!" He said as Tsume drove up. "We need to talk." Tsume ordered coldly. "Hey! We'll come along!" Toboe piped up and they all walked toward the alley again.

"Kiba." Tsume glared at him again. Kiba just stood there. "We aren't your friends." "Yes you are." "No. Your friends are dead." "No. They're not." "Yes. We all died. First Toboe, then Hige and his little girlfriend. And then I died!" Kiba covered his ears and fell to his knees. "Your wrong Tsume! You're alive!" The other two watched in awe and fear. Taking in everything Tsume said and wanting to help Kiba but not able to will themselves to.

"And that girl.. you call her Cheza. She died too." Kiba froze. "And... Kiba... your-not-human." Hige and Toboe stared at Kiba now. He hadn't moved from when Tsume had brought up Cheza. "I'm right. aren't I? And back then... we weren't human either.. were we?" Tsume voice seemed softer, like he was finally coming to terms with it and accepting it.

Kiba's arms dropped. "You died. The hunter and Toboe died. Killed by Darcia's gun. Chasing him, Blue was killed and in a rage Hige fought and died too. Tsume.. you.. you finished him off on command from Hige himself. Then you saved me.. and died... Cheza.. she bloomed and died in the same hour. And then.. I almost died... But... you were all reborn. You.. you were all reborn. So it's ok now.." "But your not human Kiba." Tsume's voice regained some of it's anger.

"Your weren't either. And if you people could try hard enough.. you could become what you were too." Kiba's voice held no anger or feeling at all.

"So Kiba.. you think we could see what you really are?" Tsume said.

Kiba looked him in the eye. "Tsume.. I'm glad you haven't changed." Kiba let a small smile bless his lips before he became a big white wolf and ran off. Hige stare off wide eyed. Toboe ran a few steps after him calling out his name and Tsume was surprised even though he already knew about it.

"So he was the big dog.." Hige was the first to finds a voice. "No. He's a wolf." Tsume turned to leave. "No." Toboe said sternly. Tsume stopped and turned around. "You said he watched us all die!" Toboe continued in the same tone. Hige was amazed he could even have that tone. Tsume stared at the runts back.

"Kiba had to go on alone to get here. He told me he was really happy to see us all alive and together again. Not directly.. but he did... And so what if he's not human? We weren't either. And you chased him off!" Toboe turned around, anger on his face too.

"They say from the great spirit was born the wolf and man became it's messenger." Hige muttered. "What?" Tsume looked at him. "When he stayed at my house. He said it came from ancient book in the old world." "So?" "Human's were born from wolves. Maybe the world had been born more than once over. And in the process humans came into the picture. As such, every human being is a wolf but doesn't know it. Remember. Kiba said that if we tried harder we could become what we once were? He means become wolves again. But wait... is that possible?" Hige paused.

"That sound cool and all but when I had my memories reawakened there was this insane guy who had reawakened his wolf.. and he went insane in the process cause he lost his girl friends.." "You had your memories reawakened?" Toboe didn't look mad anymore. "Long story. Now.. I'm leaving. Now that the freak is gone." "HE'S NOT A FREAK! HE'S OUR FRIEND!" Toboe shouted and ran off after Kiba. "You Can't Catch A Wolf!" Tsume yelled after him. "At least he's trying.." Hige glared at him and ran off too. "Idiots." Tsume growled and revved his bike up.


	6. My Memories Make You Leave

****

Chapter 6

Toboe ran as fast as he could to catch up to Kiba but soon Hige had passed him and Toboe had to stop. Hige skidded to a stop and ran back. "Hey kid. You ok?" "I'm...fine..." "I think he was right."

Toboe's head snapped up. "Tsume? You think Kiba's a freak too, don't you!?" "No, no! I think he's right with the fact that we can't catch up. We'll have to wait and see if he comes back." Hige defended himself. Toboe kinda drooped and then sat down on the ground. "Your right..."

Hige put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up kid." He sat next to him on the sidewalk. An hour passed and Hige was eating the candy he'd put in his pocket. Toboe hugged his knees.

"You know.. he probably wont come to us... right here." Hige said. He heard Toboe's voice cracking like silent sobs when the pup answered. "He said he'd come back. 'I'll come back.' He said it. 'Now that I've found you guys again.' He promised." Toboe sounded defeated. "Ah.. come on... Kid..." Hige tried to comfort him. "And.. I'm not a kid! I'm strong! He said that too. 'You wouldn't let us help you. You were Brave.' Up until I.. died." Toboe cried. Hige didn't know what to do.

"Kiba!" Toboe yelled with his head still in his knees. "I'm the glue right! Kiba!" The red wolf had hardly met this Kiba but he'd known him for a life time. Hige felt weird doing it, but he comforted him. He patted his back. Toboe actually cried to sleep.

Just a little ways off was Kiba in the sewers just below them. He'd run there when he started hearing Toboe cry. "Toboe.." he started. "You.. were.. you really..." he stopped when Toboe fell asleep. Hige picked the boy up and took him on back roads to his house. Hige's house. It would've looked strange for him to carry him in public. Kiba followed them after he climbed out of the sewer. He didn't want to stink. "You really are the glue Toboe. Even now... You're glue."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tsume was driving around when he spotted Kiba in human form, slinking around the edge of an alley, following someone. He looked up to see Hige walking in his house with Toboe. "Freak probably attacked the kid." He said to himself. He skidded his bike to a halt in front of Kiba's path. "Tsume." Kiba said, surprised. "Can't you just leave them alone?" "He.. called me.." Kiba said, looking down. "He wants me to come back. He cried." Tsume just glared at him and didn't move. Kiba gave him a brief glare before becoming a wolf and slinking past him. He reached up and rang the doorbell with his paw.

Hige's mother answered. "Hello? Oh my!" She slammed the door. Kiba whined softly and lowered his ears. He heard something inside. He hoped Hige answered before Tsume came.

"Mom who was it?" "A big white dog. How do you think...." "Mom!" Hige ran and opened the door to see Tsume grabbing Kiba, human, by the collar. "Tsume! Let him go would ya?" Tsume looked up and dropped him. "Why? He's a wolf." "He's coming with me no matter what he is." Hige almost shoved Kiba into his house.

"Hige... thank you." Kiba walked through Hige's house to his room where Toboe lay. "Well that guy is a jerk." Hige said, sitting behind him. Kiba looked around. Hige's door was closed so he became a wolf and lay carefully next to Toboe. The boy smiled in his sleep and hugged Kiba around the neck.

"Wow.. he really likes you.." Hige stated. Suddenly his mother shrieked. "Who are you and what do you want?" "Is Hige around." Tsume asked dully. "Mom!" Hige ran out.

"Cheza..." Toboe said dreamily. 'Toboe. Are you getting your memories back because of me too?' Toboe breathed deeply. 'I hope so..' Kiba fell asleep next to his friend. Tsume came in and looked at Kiba in disgust.

"You're letting him lay by him?" "Yea. why not? We're friends and.. although I'm still getting used to the whole wolf thing... he's cool." Hige said, sitting next to the bed. "Your house. Your friend. Your life." Tsume said as he sat down too.

"Tsume... why you have to .... lie about everything...stop lying and... be honest with... yourself." Toboe mumbled in his sleep. "What's that?" Hige asked. "Something he said to me in Kiba's old world." Tsume replied. "What? So now everyone will have memories except me?" Hige asked in half rage half disappointment. "What are you gripin' about? The old world really sucked." Tsume said in a Tsume-joking-way. "So says you.." Hige said and there was a long pause.

"So.. what's it like?... having your memories back.." Hige finally asked. "A dream..... Two sets of memories. Both real but you have to sort them out. It's like waking from a dream you can actually remember." Tsume said in a far off way. He was staring at a blank stretch of wall but his gaze went past it.

Past it to another world where a pack of wolves are trotting through sleet and snow toward a goal that seems impossible. Being told their goal isn't real. It's doesn't exist. But being pushed on by a leader who wont give up. Who's soul purpose is to open paradise for his kind. Who's entire being was born to find them and make the impossible trek to an impassible blockage where an unimaginable place lay waiting for them. The place that hadn't been opened. The place where... everything falls apart.

Tsume was brought back to reality by Toboe yawning and waking up. The boy then went wide eyed and shot up. "Where am I?" "In my house." Hige said almost angrily. "Kiba.. where's Kiba.. I think I just had a memory jog." Hige and Tsume looked at Kiba resting by Toboe. "Kiba.." Toboe looked at him. Then he got up and left Kiba laying there. Kiba became human and laid in a lose ball. He looked so comfortable and warm.

They pulled the cover over him again and Toboe smiled. "If I were a girl..." "You _are_ a girl." Tsume muttered. "I'd say he were really cute." Toboe put his arms behind his head.

"What's wrong with that? He does look cute. Just cause your a boy doesn't mean you can't say anything. You ever hear girls? 'She's pretty.' 'She so cute.' 'I just adore her..' Ya..." Hige said, leaning back.

"Ya.. but that's girls.. and Toboe is enough of a girl." Hige fell down and Toboe looked mad at this. "Men aren't like that. That's just degrading. Calling another guy cute. Men don't like being called cute." Tsume finished.

"Not every guy only likes being called punk ya know.." Hige snapped, getting back up. "No guy likes being called cute." Tsume lashed. "I like being called cute." Toboe said cheerfully. "Of course you do." They both said matter-of-factly.

Their yelling woke Kiba and he opened his eyes slowly. He sat up when he noticed that he was under a cover and no longer next to Toboe. He looked around and spotted the red wolf. He smiled. Toboe jumped in joy and sat next to him.

"Kiba! I think I had a memory jog! I think I got them back!" The pup exclaimed. "I hope you're not disappointed.. I know the old world isn't as great as you thought it was." Kiba said, frowning and looking down.

"Are you kidding! Not only did I get memories! I got feelings too! I remember how I felt during them. It was amazing. Kinda depressing at some points, but what life isn't? Kiba, that other world was more excitement than anything I've ever seen." Toboe's voice got slightly smaller on the part about depression. Then he looked sad and stared at the floor.

"What?" Kiba asked. Almost afraid of the answer. "I.. remembered Granny." Tsume flinched a bit. "I remembered her... dying.. And how sad I was..." Toboe said. Kiba put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "It's okay. You have her in this world Toboe. And that's what matters." Kiba smiled. Tsume scoffed.

"If life has no meaning, you're dead already." He laughed once. "You really are full of hot air _and_ crap." "So you wont eat me when you're starving." Kiba almost laughed remembering that. Only Hige seemed lost. Toboe looked like he was gonna laugh and Tsume looked pissed.

"That's it. I'm leaving you weirdoes alone." he said, standing up and trudging out of the room.

"Tsume!" Toboe jumped up. _'Ah man.. if he's going to do that thing where he tries to keep me from leaving and I stupidly don't...'_ Tsume groaned and thought. "Why are you so mean to Kiba? Even though you have your memories? Couldn't you tell we were all friends? You're saying none of us meant anything at all? That nothing about that journey meant anything? Tsume don't lie about.."

"Shut up.." "Huh?" "Don't say that." Tsume said coldly. Toboe flinched back. "Don't tell me I'm lying, runt!" Tsume slightly raised his voice.

"What's wrong, Tsume?" Toboe asked calmly with a hint or worry. "I just... Don't want to stay here. Leave me alone right now okay?" Tsume's voice was softer now as he left.


End file.
